The Dragon and the Darkness
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: The Dragon has her secrets. Fire within a cold attitude, soft flesh beneath hard scales. The Darkness has always accepted the lack of light in his life. When they meet, what can happen? Kyoya and Newbie Raina are nothing if not entertaining. KyoyaOC
1. The New Hostess

AN- its my first time writing an Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic, so please excuse any mistakes on my part!

Characters-

Haruhi- 15 yrs

Tamaki- 16 yrs old

Honey- 17 yrs

Mori-17 yrs old

Kyouya- 16 yrs

Hikaru and Kaoru- 15 yrs

Daniel Pendragon(OC)-16 yrs

About OC-

Daniel comes from an eminent british royal family, who claim to share blood with the legendary Arthur Pendragon. She is scarily like a mixture of Haruhi, Kyouya and and Mori. She is also mistaken for a boy, but in actuality she intended to be thought of as a boy. Though Daniel is in fact rich, she got into Ouran High through a Talent scholarship. It is still a mystery to most as to why she did not use her own famiy's money.

Daniel's voice can be very monotonous, but people slowly learn that it doesn't mean that she's not interested. She doesn't approve of emotions at all, so only people who are extremely close to her have seen her actually show any emotion. She remains diplomatic, calm, and polite even in the most aggravating of situations. However, she can get very pissed, and at that time, no one, but Haruhi, can calm her down(these moments are luckily rather rare).

Chapter 1- The New Kid

I sighed. This school was so NOISY! And to top it all off, I was irreparably lost. I scowled to myself. My sense of direction has always been up to questioning. Even back in England, I couldn't find my way home. At several instances, my driver would find me on the other side of town. -_-U And now I was lost in this noisy place as well.

"Hey, isn't that the new kid? Daniel Pendragon?"

"Yeah. I heard he's here on scholarship."

"Really? How come? I mean, he is royalty after all…"

"Don't know, but he really does act all high and mighty…I mean, look at him!"

Girls are such gossips…I walked faster, hoping to stop hearing their voices, and calm myself down.

That's when I looked up, and saw the music room. Oh, I should have looked at the sign on the door! Because, though I didn't know it at the time, once I stepped into that room, my life would never ever be silent again…

I hurried in, unknowingly, and literally slammed the door shut. "Welcome!" said a sing-song voice. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized were closed, and turned.

"Oh, its just a guy." This caused the blonde boy to pout. It was a group of 7 boys, out of which only one seemed unhappy with what he was wearing. I didn't blame him. If I was forced to wear such extravagant Turkish clothed, I would be unhappy as well. I stepped forward, not aware that I was doing so.

"You're not wearing that right," I said, stepping forward again, towards the dark haired, obviously flustered boy.

"Huh?" he said.

"Not true! We did a lot of research…" started the twins, who were on either side of her.

"You're dressed in the royal robes, but you've worn it the peasant style. Though you've got the culture right, the way you've worn it is wrong," I stated, calmly, and took off the boys turban. Then I calmly fixed it, under the stares of all 6 of the other boys. "There. Its fixed. You, blonde. Your not wearing you robes right!" I said, and fixed it again.

Then I walked towards the door. "Sorry for barging in. this school is too noisy and I wanted somewhere quiet. Would you happen to know where I could go?" I said.

"There isn't a silent place in this school, what with the fangirls, and these boys," said the dark haired boy whose turban I had fixed.

I sighed. "So there's no hope?"

The kid smiled. "Nope. I'm Haruhi, by the way."

"Daniel. Daniel Pendragon," I said, nodding calmly, offering a smile.

"And I'm Tamaki!" said the blonde. I sweatdropped. Hyper-much?

"We're the Ouran High School Host Club," he continued.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Basically, we offer a source of amusement for the women of this school."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Tamaki beat me to it. "You have a nice face! You'd make a perfect host!" this too he said brightly.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "No thanks. I prefer to stay out of sight, and alone."

One of the taller males, a dark haired Bespectacled youth, raised his brow. "I'm Kyouya. Really, Daniel. I find that a little hard to believe. We make it a point to know about prospective hosts. You have great potential."

"Like I said. No thanks. If you know so much about me, then you should also know why I'm replying negative." The guy smirked at me, like he knew everything. I merely rolled my eyes, and opened the door.

"Please Dani-San?" sang a shorter blonde, making cute bambi eyes at me. I raised my eyebrow again.

"Japanese suffixes don't work well with foreign names. You are?"

"Honey! Come! You can have cake with Me! This is Mori!" he said.

I sighed, letting myself be dragged by the kid.

"I'm not going to get any silence, am i?" I said, mostly to myself.

"No. not with all of these hyper boys around," said Haruhi, in her non-malice voice.

"Yes. They do seem overly happy with themselves. I'm sorry, but all I wanted was to get silence. Since it is apparent that I won't be getting any here, I'll just take your leave. Honey-Sempai, I'll eat cake with you some other time. When I am not extremely unstable, and ready to kill someone," I said, and their jaws dropped.

"You're voice!"

"Hm?" I said, glancing at Tamaki.

"So monotonous!" he said, his hands ready to pull his hair out.

I grabbed his hands. "Don't do that. Studies have shown that it increases hairfall," I said. Then I turned and left.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a while, I finally found an empty music room. I smiled at the beautiful grand piano. I let my fingers ghosted the keys. Then I made a decision and sat down, and began my playing, completely oblivious to the 7 boys who had followed me.

I opened my mouth, and sang.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears devour you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

Then I heard clapping. I turned, and my eyes turned cold. "Why are you following me?" I growled. Tamaki stepped back. "You're good," said Haruhi, smiling. I blushed lightly, and turned away from them. "I'm not that great."

"You are. I mean, you did get in on a talent scholarship…" he said, sitting next to me.

"Why are you here?" I repeated, my fingers moving across the piano on its own accord.

"Misunderstood Musical Genius. That's you're new technique with the girls, when you become a host!" said Honey.

"That again? I already told you, I'm not interested."

"Oh. But you will be. No one knows who you really are," said Kyouya, and I turned again.

"So what? Tell the world I'm a girl. I don't really care. Listen, , frankly, I dress this way because I feel the need to. If other people disapprove, I frankly don't give a shit. They can disapprove all they like. I've been disapproved of my whole life, a couple more people really wouldn't make a difference to me," I said, the song I was playing became an angst filled piece. The host club was silent.

"Its not that bad, really. Though I have to spend a lot of time with these guys, it can be rather fun. I got pulled in too. They always have their way, so its best to go with the flow. Trust me," said Haruhi, and sighed.

I looked down, at my feet, and softly said, "Why? Why would you want me to join? Firstly, I'm a girl. But then again, so is Haruhi-san." All the boys froze. They obviously misjudged my intelligence.

"Also, Kyouya-san, though it may seem like I am of great use, financially, the truth is otherwise. Though I am, in fact owner of the Pendragon empire, I cannot use that money till I turn 17. Therefore, I am of no use to you either," I said, getting up, and facing the boys.

"And lastly," I said, and the boys cringed, apprehensive, "I don't get along with people very well." They all did an anime fall.

"Don't worry about that1 as a misunderstood Musical Genius you won't need to!" said Honey.

I sighed. "Will you all shut up and stop following me if I agree?" I said.

All the boys, except Mori-Sempai and Kyouya, nodded. Tamaki seemed like he had already gone to heaven. "This is great!" he said, grabbing my hands to twirl me around.

I involuntarily twisted him arm, causing him to shriek in pain. I quickly let go. "Ah-I'm sorry. That was involuntary. i…I personally do not like holding hands with people," I said, and then I noticed Kyouya writing something in his notebook.

In a flash I pulled the book out of his hand, and looked at it.

New Kid-Daniel Pendragon.

Owner of pendragon empire. Useful only after age 17. Will turn physical if touched. Cautious approach necessary. Perfect for 'misunderstood genius' type in HC. Potential customers- ?

"Nice handwriting," I said, giving it back to him. He sweatdropped.

"So are you coming to the Host club today? We need to prepare you appropriately for it," said the twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, in perfect synchrony.

"I look fine. I'm not that bad a hair stylist," I said.

"You cut your own hair? That's…that's like something HARUHI would do!" said Tamaki, staring at me.

"Really. Oh joy. Can I go now? I'll be there in time for your tea party. What time is the thing?"

"3:00!" said Haruhi.

"Fine."

I left, but I heard the last sentence. "How many of you thought the way she said 'Tea Party' made us sound gay?" said Tamaki.

I smirked and went on my neverending search for silence.

Then I realized something and ran back. They were still there, but they were a bit surprised to see me.

"You guys do realize that since I am a Pendragon, the kids parents will know I'm a girl, right? The façade won't last very long," I said. Tamaki looked like his heart had broken.

"Its ok. Come as a girl. You'll be our first hostess," said Kyouya.

"Fuck off. I'm not wearing a skirt, ever."

He looked up and smirked.

"Really, now? Would you like to bet on that?" he said.

"Like I said, Outori, fuck off. Stick your miniscule dick up your ass."

The entire host club stared at me in mild horror. No one spoke to Kyouya like that. He looked at me and said, "Whoever manages to get her in a skirt will get pictures of Haruhi in middle school AND pics of Ms. Pendragon here, where she had longer hair." At that, he showed a picture of me in a long dress, looking a bit lost. I glared at him. "Where. Did. You. Get. Those?" I growled.

He grinned. "We all have our sources."

"I already hate you," I muttered, as I felt myself tugged by the twins.

Kyouya merely grinned.

I scowled, knowing that there was no point arguing with this bunch of crazy people.

AN-so? Did you like? Please Rand R! This is gonna be so much fun!


	2. The Dragon's Knights

AN- Guess who's back with a brand new chappie! Ok, here, we get a mention of Andrew. But I won't tell you who he is, cuz I'm eeeeevvvvviiiilll!

Kyouya- (groan) no you're not. You're just a hyperactive, supertallkative girl with nothing better to do in life.

AN- Ok, who wants me to embarrass Kyouya, just for the heck of it.

Daniel- yes, me. Punish him for making me wear this atrocious thing.

Chapter 2-

Daniel scowled, as she slipped into her actual uniform. She knew she looked nice in actual girly clothes, but she found them troublesome. Oh, HOW she hated these weird people! She didn't even know them, and they already managed to force her into doing something she didn't want to do…

She took off her wig, and smirked. They had actually believed that she had cut her hair. Like Andrew would let her. She let her dark bluish-black hair fall to her shoulders, her blue eyes checking if everything was in place. She couldn't help but sigh. To think, she had hoped to be left alone, in Ouran high. She turned, and walked through the curtains. The host club just stared. All conversation stopped at that moment. Kaoru's jaw dropped, Mori uncomfortably cleared his throat, Kyouya stood up without meaning to. Hikaru stared in slight awe, and Tamaki held her hand. "Princess, I had no idea you were so beautiful! You were wearing a wig?" he said, trying to flirt.

Daniel raised a perfect eyebrow. "Firstly, don't call me princess. I came here in order to escape that. Secondly, I highly doubt anyone would let me cut my hair, so yes, I was wearing a wig," she said, pulling her hand out of his. Then she grabbed her bag and said, "Now if you're ready to let me leave…"

"No! Dani-chan! You said you'd eat cake with me!" wailed Honey-sempai. Daniel looked at him, her eyes flashing as if she were contemplating his murder, but she sighed. Then she nodded, and followed him to a table. Kyouya was still standing.

"Tell me, Honey-sempai, which cake do you like best?" she said, poking at her cake, as the others slowly snapped out of their reverie.

"Oh, any cake! Chocolate, or vanilla…"

"How about Carrot cake?" she said, in that monotonous voice.

"Yeah, I like that too!"

"I'll bring some for you tomorrow."

Honey-sempai looked like he was going to hug her and love her forever. Haruhi came to sit with them and said, "Um, Daniel?"

"Yes, Haruhi?" she said, looking away from the cake.

"You said that you came here to escape people calling you princess?"

"Well, that too. I came here to escape my coronation at first, but I get to escape from idiotic blondes who's main goal in life is to marry me or call me 'princess'." Then she turned to Tamaki and glared at him. Tamaki stepped back. "Of course, I didn't know at the time that Tamaki was here, because he kind of ruins my whole plan of escaping the crazy blondes."

Tamaki was then found growing mushrooms in the corner. Daniel looked at him, the expression on her face strangely different from her previous expressions.

"So much like him, its not fair," she muttered.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"Hm? Nothing. Just thinking to myself."

Haruhi frowned in a puzzled manner, but said nothing else.

Daniel nibbled on the cake, lost in her own thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Haruhi pouted slightly. She had just been kidnapped and sent with the club to a resort, which belonged to Kyouya. She looked around wondering if Daniel had come as well.

"She's right there, with Hikaru, if you're wondering," said Tamaki.

"Dani-San! Look! It doesn't go forward!" said Honey-sempai.

Daniel, looked back, and an amused expression flickered over her face.

"Hey, Daniel! How come you're not wearing your shorts?" said Hikaru, curious.

"I'm wearing my swimsuit underneath. I'll just take the shirt off when I decide to swim."

Then, she merely walked away, to sit next to Haruhi.

"You seem unhappy," she said, amused again.

"I was Kidnapped."

"Yes, I was there," she said, smiling slightly.

Haruhi tilted her head curiously. "If you want to smile, you should smile completely, you know," she said.

Daniel looked at her, and said, "Well, I suppose you're right. But that's slightly difficult for me."

Haruhi frowned slightly, confused. But Daniel had already drifted away, and Haruhi was smart enough to know that there was no point pursuing the topic now.

Daniel had this slightly sad expression on her face as she watched the boys play with their water guns.

"AHHHH!" screamed Honey as he got caught in the current. Mori sempai ran and jumped in to rescue him, but jumped into the counter-current (yeah, terrible narration, I'm aware). Haruhi saw a sudden movement at the corner of her eye, and the next thing she knew, she saw Daniel jump into the current with Honey.

"Oh, Shit!" said Tamaki, as both of them got swept away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'Hang on, Honey. I'm almost there!' thought Daniel, as she swam faster.

Finally, she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him close.

"Waaaahhhhhh! Dani-chan!" said Honey and got a huge mouthful of water.

Daniel didn't say anything, but grabbed hold of a branch and chucked him onto the shore. Then she flipped onto the branch and got on the shore as well.

"Careful. You ok?" she said, bending down, concerned.

Honey looked up, tearfully and nodded.

Daniel smiled, a true-to-goodness smile, and said, "I'm glad."

Honey stared wide eyed at her.

"There! Attack!" They heard someone say.

"Mori!" said Honey.

"Go on. I'm right behind you," said Daniel, getting up.

Honey looked at her, surprised that she had changed back to the silent, unhappy Daniel again.

But he said nothing and rushed to his best friend's rescue. Daniel strolled behind him slowly, and by the time she got there, everyone was already there.

"Daniel," said Mori, and Daniel looked at him inquisitively.

"Thank you," he said. Daniel merely smiled and waved it off.

"There's nothing to thank me for, Mori-Sempai. Anyone would have done the same," she said, shrugging.

"But no one else jumped in," he said.

"How many of you, other than Mori- sempai and Honey-sempai who are trained in martial arts, are the best swimmers England has to offer?" asked Kyouya, calmly, looking at Daniel.

"I'm not sure whether I should find it flattering or disturbing that you've checked up on me," she muttered under her breath, embarrassed.

Kyouya smirked to himself. "If he's done research one you, its something definitely disturbing," said Kouru in her ear.

"Here, you're also wet," said Haruhi, handing her a towel, which she took gratefully.

Then the heard a phone ring. "Oh, its yours, Daniel. You left it back there," said Tamaki, handing her the cell.

"Hello? Oh, you. What? Sigh. How troublesome. Mmhm. Now. Tell them to park their stupid over-protective asses.." she said, frowning, and suddenly her face lit up.

"Shigure! Hi! Yeah, I know how they can be. Ok, I'll pick you up right now. Bye!" she sang.

She put the phone down, her face returning to normal. "How very very troublesome."

Haruhi looked concerned. "Don't worry, nothing wrong…at least, not yet," she said, shrugging.

Then she said, "Kyouya, I'm borrowing your car. My driver's on leave. Also, next time you want to experiment on us, ensure that I'm not brought along." Everyone sweatdropped. She wasn't even there when they found out it was an experiment…

"But… are you sure you want to go alone?" asked Haruhi, worried.

Daniel smiled slightly. "I think I can handle these people fairly easily. Plus, I don't want you to meet them till their safe to be around," she said, shrugging again and walked off, muttering to herself about overly protective friends that could be psychotic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At the airport, four slightly tired teens waited. The tallest had black hair and light green eyes. He seemed to be brooding over something. His name was Shigure.

The girl next to him, half asleep, was Ayu Westerhome, a pretty girl with long black hair.

Her twin, Ayuoh, had his eyes closed, but seemed to be really sad about something. He was the second tallest. Like all the three boys in the group, he was wearing a buttoned down formal shirt and a pair of jeans. His dark brown hair was slightly long.

The last boy was blonde with bright blue eyes. He seemed really, really angry. "If I ever see that bastard's face again…."

"Calm down Hiro," said a new female voice. The whole group got up. "Daniel!" said Ayu, leaping into her arms.

Then one by one Hiro and Ayuoh did the same.

"They didn't cause too much trouble, did they?" asked Daniel, looking at Shigure.

"Not much. Unless you include Ayu's continuous crying and Hiro's serial killer murmurs."

Daniel sighed. "you guys need to let go every now and then," she said, and threw them all in the car.

"Hey, this isn't a Pendragon car. Who's is it, Daniel?" asked Ayuoh.

"Oh, Outari's. I'm a classmate of the third son's- Kyouya. He forced me to tag along to their resort thing, and thanks to you guys, I escaped," she said, calmly.

"Oh! That's awesome! Is he cute, Danny? Tell, tell!" said Ayu, brightly, snuggling against her.

Daniel shrugged. "The whole host club is, I suppose. But their all kinda….how do I put this… crazy and hyper."

Shigure smiled slightly in his seat next to her. "well, those kind of guys really seem to be pulled towards you," he said.

The other three froze. "How can you be so tactless?" said Hiro angrily.

"But she doesn't care anyway. Never did. And don't you think that we're pitying her in a way? She doesn't want that. So might as well be normal, and, as you so eloquently put it, 'Tactless'." Shigure said this in a bored, 'you-should-already-know-this-doofus' voice and Daniel chuckled.

"I missed having you guys around," she said, sighing, as she leaned against Shigure.

Hiro glared at Shigure jealously as he put his arm around Daniel, with a soft smile. Daniel smiled back at shigure, and then said, without looking back, "don't be jealous Hiro. You know I love you just as much as I love Shigure, Ayuoh and Ayu. So you shouldn't be so jealous. It's troublesome."

"hn," said the blonde pouting slightly. Daniel chuckled, and patted his head gently.

"Anyway, Why are you guys here?" she said, finally letting go of her doting.

Shigure looked up. "Because you're going to see trouble real soon," he said, his face serious.

* * *

**AN**

**So? Did you like it? Thanks MentalandLovingIt for the wonderful review! You're my first reviewer, and therefore the most special. :)**

**Anyway, are you waiting with bated breath? What will Dani-chan DO!**


End file.
